Falling For You During Truth Or Dare
by jeshika.23
Summary: Hermione is bored and somehow ends up playing Truth or Dare with Malfoy. He's torn her heart into pieces but she can't get him out of her mind. HGxDM. Truth or Dare? A/N regarding sequel. PLEASE READ!
1. Swimming pool

The weather was so hot. The air around Hermione was still. There was no breeze whatsoever. Maybe it was the sweltering heat, or maybe the fact that Hermione was bored out of her brains, but she suddenly got up, threw on her red bikini, grabbed a towel and headed to the public swimming pool down the road.

Once there, Hermione dumped her stuff and started to walk to the steps leading into the pool. On her way, she suddenly felt a light spank on her bum and a playful voice muttered, "Nice ass, Granger."

Hermione turned, outraged. A shirtless, blonde boy stood behind her smirking.

"Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's the one," he replied smoothly. Malfoy slipped his arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"Ugh! Get your filthy hands off me, idiot!" She glared at him, but somehow couldn't help but notice the flawless ripples on his chest and stomach. Malfoy caught her staring and his smirk grew wider. Hermione blushed.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Hermione's blush deepened. She looked at her feet and weakly mumbled, "Yes."

"Aw, that's too bad. I was enjoying that."

Malfoy suddenly jumped into the pool, purposely splashing water all over Hermione. When he finally came up for air, he ignored her death glares and beckoned for her to join him. Hermione rolled her eyes and got in, flailing her arms and splashing water all over Malfoy. He responded back by lifting her up and throwing her away into the middle of the pool. At his touch, Hermione shivered and for some reason, her heart started fluttering. She ignored it and swam back to Malfoy, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him under. The two of them kept fighting like this for a few minutes, while laughing and throwing insults back and forward between them. When Malfoy finally backed Hermione into the corner of the pool, she held out her hand and pleaded, "Truce."

Malfoy grinned and replied, "No problem." He stepped closed to Hermione and she was shocked to see some emotion other than hatred pouring out of his eyes. She was so unused to it that she couldn't identify it. Hermione glanced down to his mouth and was shocked again. Instead of his usual smirk, he was smiling at her warmly. Malfoy lowered his face to hers and muttered, "Truth or dare?"

"T-truth," stuttered Hermione. She had been so sure that he was going to kiss her then. _Oh, get a grip, Hermione. As if Malfoy would ever kiss you._

"What are you thinking at the moment?"

"I was thinking that I should've picked dare," She replied truthfully. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Other than that, Granger."

Hermione sighed and decided to lie. She could not tell him about wanting to kiss him "Fine. I was thinking that... you... you... Why can't I say it?"

Malfoy smirked and said, "Because you're not telling the truth."

"Huh?"

"I cast a spell made for this game, which stops you from lying. So... what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Hermione started nervously, "I was thinking about how I thought you were going to kiss me before."

Malfoy's face stayed the same as he told Hermione that it was her turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Hermione grinned. She had the perfect dare for him. "Okay... Kiss me."

Surprise crossed Malfoy's face. "You actually want me to kiss you?" He asked incredulously. Hermione nodded, grinning. She stared into his eyes while he took a deep breath and leaned in. He pressed his lips to hers and took a step back. Hermione exhaled and smiled. Out of the blue, Malfoy leant back in and grabbed her more fiercely. His lips fought with hers and he grabbed her around the waist, sending tingles up Hermione's spine. She lifted her hands up his neck and let her fingers tangle in his wet hair. Malfoy parted her lips with his and slowly traced the inside of her lips with his tongue. Hermione gasped for breath and Malfoy pulled her closer. She caught his bottom lip in hers and Malfoy raised his hands up her back, making Hermione shiver. She pulled her hands out of his hair and rubbed them down the toned muscles on his chest. Malfoy pulled her closer still. Hermione squirmed with discomfort when she felt something hard pressing into her stomach. Malfoy broke off the kiss and stared at her curiously.

"What are you thinking, now?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione paused, not sure how to word what she was going to say. "I am thinking about... what just happened and what's going to happen now. Was it just a one-off thing or is it going to continue... and if it is then how we would tell everyone... and how everyone would react..."

"Geez, you think a lot don't you?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "What are you thinking, now?"

"I was thinking about how good that felt and that I really want to do it again."

"Is that it?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Ye... ye... no."

Hermione laughed. "Stopped by your own spell. So what else are you thinking?"

Malfoy smiled and stared deep into her eyes. Hermione stared back, amazed by the depth that she saw in his silver-grey eyes that were once shallower than a baby pool.

"Hermione..." he trailed off. _Woah! Did he just call me Hermione?_ He inhaled deeply and started again, "Hermione, you're beautiful."


	2. At Draco's place

Hermione sat at her desk, grinning happily as her eyes fell on the owl, black as the sky outside. She remembered the amazing time she had had the day before.

_"Hermione, you're beautiful."_

_Hermione's heart stuttered as Draco leant in for the third time. This time his lips were soft on hers, and he cradled her chin in his hand._

"Stacey's mom has got it going on…" _The song interrupted the two of them. Hermione blushed, "That's my phone."_

"_Stacey's mom?" he sniggered, watching as Hermione climbed out of the pool and pulled her phone out from her bag._

"_Hey mum…Yeah… I'll be there in a few minutes," She sighed and bent down to put her phone back in her bag. "I have to go," Hermione said to Draco sadly._

_Draco climbed out of the pool and stood by her side, grabbing her hand in his. Hermione looked down, surprised._

"_Let me walk you home," Draco said, laughing. Hermione smiled and the two of them walked to Hermione's house, joking and laughing._

Ouch! Hermione's chin suddenly slipped out of her hand, falling onto the desk. She blinked and sat up, rubbing her chin. The black owl cawed loudly. Hermione smiled again.

_The two of them reached Hermione's house._

"_Would you like to come in?" Hermione asked politely._

_Draco stared at the front door shrewdly. "Aren't your parents home?"_

_Hermione shrugged. "I'm almost seventeen. They won't care."_

_Draco bit his lip. "I can't, sorry."_

_Hermione looked at the ground and muttered, "Okay."_

_Suddenly Draco was in front of her, reaching out for her hand once more. "I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to. It probably did sound like I just wanted to get home, but really, I would much rather stay. My parents," He seemed to struggle for his next words. "Well let's just say they wouldn't be happy if they found me in your house." He pulled up one of her hands to his lips and kissed it softly._

"_Thank you so much… for today."_

_Draco smiled. "No problem. It was very… nice."_

"_Yeah, I'm a great kisser, aren't I?" Hermione teased._

_Draco raised one eyebrow, then turned around. "See you, later, Granger."_

"_Owl me!" Hermione called, laughing, after his retreating figure._

The owl cawed again, making Hermione jump. She looked down at its foot and finally pulled the letter off.

_Hermione,_

_How was your day? I must say, truthfully that mine was nowhere near as amazing as yesterday. Just seeing you wear that sexy bikini was great, and then you had to go and kiss me like that. Now I won't appreciate any of the holidays because of you. Everyday that I don't see you will be dull._

_How would you like to meet me at my place tomorrow? Neither of my parents will be home for the whole day, and we could either go somewhere else or just stay there…If you know what I mean. My house is the big, white mansion on Franklin Street, actually quite close to yours._

_Please write back soon, even just seeing your handwriting will make my day._

_Draco._

Hermione pulled a spare piece of parchment out of the pile of books and homework she had already finished, only a week into the summer holidays.

_Draco,_

_Mine was pretty boring, too. I would say that seeing you without a shirt was amazing and that the way you kissed me was just extraordinary, but I wouldn't want to lie :)_

_I wouldn't mind meeting you at your place tomorrow. Don't brag about your mansion or anything. What time would you like me there?_

_Hermione xx_

_P.S. Already wishing for tomorrow._

Hermione tied the letter onto the owl's leg, laughing. She loved teasing him. _It's probably good for him. Lower his gigantic ego._

She walked to her bed, laid down on top of the covers and closed her eyes, trying to picture Draco shirtless. He really was quite good looking. She had never noticed before, probably because he was usually such a jerk and she was always to occupied thinking about the best way to embarrass him in front of everyone. She had actually thought about using a vanishing spell on his clothes. She liked that idea now.

…

A loud caw and a nip on the finger was what Hermione opened her eyes to the next morning. She stared at the black owl for a moment. _Oh no! It must've come last night and I didn't realise! _She ripped off the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one who was bored out of my brains all day. Yes, I'm very sure you didn't like my bare chest… and my brilliant snogging skills._

_Come over at about 10. I'll meet you at the front gate. It would be a good idea to either wear or bring your bikini as I have a swimming pool. _

_Draco_

_P.S. You know you can't wait to see me shirtless again._

Hermione blinked, then looked at the time. 9.45. "Shit!"

_Oh my God. I need to have a shower, get changed, do my hair, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, get my stuff ready, get there and OH MY GOD!_

Hermione ran to the shower, scrubbed herself clean and bolted back to her bedroom, not bothering to dry herself. She donned her bikini and chucked a T-shirt and jeans over the top, ran back to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and tied her hair in a ponytail.

Hermione was back in her bedroom in a moment, throwing a towel, her phone, keys, wallet and other necessities into a bag. She put on her flip-flops and almost fell down the stairs in her haste to get out of the house. She stopped to grab an apple and lock the door, then turned on the spot, thinking desperately,_ The Malfoys' big, white mansion on Franklin Street._

Once the uncomfortable feeling of disapparating passed, Hermione timidly opened her eyes, unsure of whether she was at the right house or not. She saw a large, black gate in front of her and walked up to it, peeking in between the bars, hoping to find Draco standing on the other side.

A tap on her shoulder quickly alerted Hermione to the fact that Draco was standing behind her.

"Oh, hi." Hermione blushed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's with the apple?"

"I fell asleep last night before I got your last letter, so I hadn't set an alarm or anything to wake me up," she explained while following Draco into his house. "I woke up about fifteen minutes ago and read your letter and then had to rush like hell to get ready."

"Ahh," replied Draco. "That explains your top."

"What's wrong with my top?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's backwards."

Hermione looked down. "Oh."

Draco started to laugh and led Hermione out into the backyard. "I assume you have your bathers?"

Hermione nodded. "Woah. Nice backyard."

"I know." Draco smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione was left speechless as she once again marvelled at the smooth skin rippling over the muscles on his chest. Draco looked at her expression and smirked. "I thought you didn't like this." He gestured to his chest.

"I never said that," she mumbled weakly, still standing frozen in the same spot.

Draco sighed and walked behind her. "Are you capable of taking your top off or do you want me to?"

"You can do it," replied Hermione, still dazzled, but looking for any excuse for him to touch her.

Draco rolled his eyes, pulled at the hem of Hermione's backwards T-shirt, and lifted it over her head. His breath caught as she took off her jeans and stood before him, her hands on her hips. She looked like she had gotten over him being shirtless.

"So you like this?"

Draco smirked and said, "I never said I didn't," before wrapping his muscular arms around her and pulling her into the water with a big splash.

The two of them mucked around for a while, teasing and splashing each other. "Get on my shoulders," ordered Draco. Hermione obeyed, climbing onto his shoulders as he ducked underwater. He suddenly stood up and Hermione squealed and clutched onto the only thing there was available to hold onto; his hair.

"Ow, shit!"

"Arrgh!"

Hermione toppled forwards, somehow landing in Draco's arms. She stared into his silver grey eyes and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She ran her hands along the back of his neck and too soon, he was pulling away.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," he replied, smiling.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it, and decided to change the question she was going to ask. "When exactly did your feelings for me change? The other day, I mean, when did you feel something else instead of the normal dislike or hatred for me?"

Draco blushed and set Hermione on her feet in the water. He leant back against the pool edge, deep in thought.

"I'm not really sure… I think it was when…" Draco trailed off. He took a deep breath and continued, rushing out his words. "When you looked at me and blushed, the first time. When you blushed, it was as though I saw someone different, not the girl that I see everyday at school, jumping up in class to answer questions, spending lunchtimes in the library to do homework. Instead of seeing that girl, I saw a woman and at first, it astonished me. I kept acting as I normally do, but I couldn't help but notice the other little things. The way you glared at me when I splashed you, the way you shivered when I picked you up, the way you laughed when you pushed me under. I saw you, Hermione. And that's when my feelings changed."

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. _Wow. _"Thank you," she whispered.

Draco smiled, "No problem. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

Hermione laughed. "That's fine with me."

**The more reviews I get, the quicker I update :) I have just finished one, maybe two, of my stories so hopefully I will be able to update in a few days. Love Jess xo**


	3. Party invitation

**Finally, I have written the next chapter. Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I know I always forget to write a disclaimer, but I'm pretty sure you can tell that I'm not J., and I don't own any of her Harry Potterness, because if I did, I would be a lot richer :P**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Yesterday was great. I had such an awesome time with you. You must know that I find you truly amazing. I'm already craving your company once more._

_Do you have any plans for dinner? I would love to go out with you to a nice restaurant._

_Draco._

Hermione looked up from the letter and sighed. _Stupid birthday party. _She ran downstairs to where her father was setting up a few large tables outside. Hermione's father glanced up from his work and smiled.

"Hey, Hermione. Would you like to give me a hand with these tables? You know… since you're of age now." he winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of her pocket, flicking it towards the tables, which started to move around by themselves and finished in a nice long row.

"Dad… I was wondering if I could invite a friend to the party tonight," Hermione said.

Her father grinned. "Of course. Who is this friend? And are they from _school_?"

"This friend is a boy called-" she broke off and pursed her lips when her father smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"A boy, huh?"

"Yes, Dad," Hermione huffed. "His name is Draco Malfoy and yes, he is from my school."

"Okay, Hun. Just make sure your mother knows."

"Thanks, Dad." Hermione skipped off to where her mother was, told her and escaped before too many questions were asked. She ran back upstairs, found a piece of spare parchment and wrote a quick reply.

_Draco,_

_I agree about yesterday. I had a blast. And I feel the same way, I'm missing your company already. _

_I'm so sorry I can't go out tonight, my parents are throwing me a birthday party. But I did ask to invite you over, and they said I could._

_Be warned, the house will be full of muggles and if you can come, you obviously can't say anything about our kind._

_Hermione x_

Hermione tied the letter to Draco's owl's foot and watched with a sinking feeling as it flew out of the window. She had just realised what she had written. _The house will be full of muggles. There's no way Draco will come, now. _Hermione sighed. _No Malfoy would ever subject himself to a few hours of muggle company._

She laid back onto her bed and closed her eyes, then was startled by the loud caw that notified her of the owl's reappearance. She jumped and pulled the letter off, surprised by Draco's quick reply.

_Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday. You never told me! Now I'll have to hurry like mad to buy you a goood gift before tonight._

_What time would you like me? And how formal is it? Don't worry about the whole muggle situation, I'm not silly :)_

_Draco._

_P.S. Waiting impatiently for your reply._

Hermione smiled with relief and clapped her hands in excitement before writing the answers to Draco's questions.

_Draco,_

_You don't have to buy me a present! That's precisely the reason I didn't tell you. I don't want you to spend any money._

_My family is arriving at 6.00 pm, but I really wouldn't mind if you showed up early :) Don't dress up, it's just a family gathering. Jeans will be fine._

_Are you sure you're not silly? A pureblood coming to a party full of muggles and only one witch. A mudblood witch at that. Then again, you did kiss me._

_Love Hermione x_

_P.S. Can't wait to see you again._

Hermione sent the letter and walked to her wardrobe, staring at the clothes inside. _What can I wear?_ She pulled out various pieces of clothing and laid them out on her bed.

"Hmm… nope." Hermione reached back into her wardrobe and grabbed something else out. She looked it up and down, then decided to try it on. After looking in her mirror she frowned and pulled it almost straight off.

This trend continued for quite some time and by the time Draco's next letter had arrived, Hermione was staring despairingly at a huge pile of clothes, in which a variety of t-shirts, blouses, skirts, shorts and pants were hanging off her bed and falling onto the floor.

Hermione exhaled sharply and grabbed the letter from the owl.

_Hermione,_

_I'm going to get you a present no matter what you say, you should have known that already. And do you really think I care about spending money?_

_I'll be there at 5.45 :) Jeans it is then._

_I don't mind about all the muggles as long as you're there. I would go anywhere for you. And yes I did kiss you. And I agree, that was silly, because now I can't get you out of my head._

_See you in an hour,_

_Draco._

Hermione read the letter, and at the last part, her eyes widened. _An hour?? Oh no! No way!_

She ran back to her wardrobe and pulled all the rest of clothes out. Nothing seemed right to wear. She needed something casual, but something nice. And it was quite warm outside, so she couldn't wear anything long sleeved. And the outfit couldn't be anything too revealing, or too childish.

"Gah!" Hermione plonked down on her bed and put her hands over her face. She sat there for a minute, then realized she was wasting even more time. She groaned.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and her mother walked in, a present in hand, and Hermione's father walking in behind her, holding a camera.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Her mother said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Mum… Dad."

Hermione's dad snapped a picture of Hermione taking the present out of her mother's hands. She sat down on the bed and pulled the lid off the box.

"Now, it's just something small, but there's something else coming. We just thought you might want this before the party. Especially since you told us that a _boy _is coming," her mother teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked into the box. A silk top lay inside. She picked in up by its thin straps and held it in front of her. It was a dark jade colour, and had a black floral kind of print on it. There was black lace along the hem line and running along the slight V in its neck line. It was so pretty.

Then she smiled. "Thank you so much. It's perfect for tonight."

"There's also a cardigan in there for when it gets cooler," her mother told her.

"Thank you." Hermione stood up and gave both her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione's father left the room and Hermione turned back to her bed to find her mother had pushed some clothes aside and was sitting down. She crossed her legs and turned to Hermione expectantly. "Now, who is this boy exactly?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course you would want to know every detail." Her mother nodded, smiling. Hermione shook her head and started to tell her mum about Draco. "Well, his name is Draco Malfoy and he's in my year at school."

Her mother frowned a little and looked up at Hermione questioningly. "Haven't you spoken about him before? I thought you said he was really mean or something."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well…" _How do I explain this? _"I don't know. At school he's always been… stuck up and rude. He was mainly jealous of Harry, I think. And he's never liked me because I am muggle-born. But the other day, when I went to the pool, he was there… and things just… changed."

Hermione's mum blinked and stretched her arm out to Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione… please be careful. People don't normally change that quickly. I don't know this boy, I guess I will after tonight, but don't rush anything. You don't want to do anything you will regret later." Then she stood up and left Hermione to get changed and ponder her last words.

**Well, I hoped you liked that. It was mainly a filler chapter and I can promise that the party will be next chapter. And there's going to be a bit of drama too. Please review. You know you want to :)****Love Jess xo**


	4. Pre party entertainment

**A/N: I am going to change my penname. I feel I should give you all a warning before I do, so you can still find me after I do change it.**

Hermione heard a loud crack echo from outside. She ran to the front door, her hand reaching for the door handle before the doorbell even rang. _Wait. I can't look over enthusiastic. _She waited a few seconds, then pulled the door open. There stood Draco, his light hair shining in the fading sunlight.

Hermione smiled widely and stated, "You're here early."

"Only fifteen minutes," Draco replied, looking at his watch. "And you told me to get here early."

Hermione laughed in response. "Yeah, I know." She led him into the house, holding his hand. When they reached the kitchen Hermione released his hand and sighed, wishing she could hold it for longer.

"Hey Mum, Dad, this is my… friend, Draco Malfoy," Hermione introduced to her parents.

Draco shook hands with both of Hermione's parents and said charmingly, "Thank you for having me, Mr and Mrs Granger. It's nice to finally meet you."

Hermione's mother flapped her hand. "Please, Draco, call us Alice and Lance. It's nice to meet you too."

Lance nodded in agreement and said, "So you're the boy who's got my daughter all nervous and-"

Hermione glared at her father and grabbed Draco's hand again, pulling him from the room. Draco's laughter bounced off the walls as Hermione pulled him upstairs into her bedroom.

"So I got you nervous, huh?" he teased. Hermione blushed and sat on her bed, embarrassed. Draco sat next to her and put one of his perfect arms around her, pulling her in tight. "Truth be told, I'm pretty nervous myself."

Hermione cocked her head. "About what?"

"Well, about the whole muggle thing and… there's the miniscule fact of our friends and… well, you just get me nervous in general. I've never been this close to a girl before."

"What?" Hermione scoffed. "You're the 'Slytherin Sex God'!"

Draco smiled at the title. "Maybe so, but I've never been this close… emotionally. There's more than just a physical part in a relationship."

"Ugh, you sound like one of my old muggle teachers," Hermione laughed. Draco joined in but then stopped abruptly and kissed her fiercely. _What's all this about? _Hermione shrugged, enjoying the moment. His lips felt so good on hers. Draco started to pull away but Hermione hugged him closer, trying to prolong the kiss. Draco smiled and lightly pulled her arms off from around him.

"Damn," muttered Hermione.

"Happy Birthday," Draco grinned. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little box.

Hermione sat up in excitement. "I told you not to get me anything!" But she reached for it anyway. Hermione gasped as she lifted the top. It was a beautiful necklace. The necklace had a thin silver chain, and a small heart dangling off it. The heart was encrusted with sparkly crystals that shone in the light from Hermione's lamp. "Wow, it's so pretty."

Draco smiled in relief and pulled the box from Hermione's hands. He took out the necklace and indicated for her to turn around. She did so and he reached around and pulled the chain around her neck. He seemed to be having trouble with the fastening, he was taking a while. Randomly, his hands slid down from her neck and down to her shoulders.

"Have you got it?" Hermione shivered from the light contact.

"Mmm," he mumbled, his lips at her neck. Draco's hands slid further down her arms and soon enough they were around Hermione's waist. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. He was making her crazy.

When one of Draco's hands slid past her hip and down her thigh, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She twisted around awkwardly and kissed him fiercely. Draco fell back onto Hermione's bed while kissing her back. Hermione undid the first button on his shirt and Draco rolled over so he was hovering just above her, making sure that none of his weight was on her. Hermione twisted her hands into his hair, never wanting to stop. His lips tasted so good.

Draco rolled over again so he was underneath, while Hermione moved her hands down to the hemline of his shirt, then slid them up under it, delighting in the smooth sensation of his hard abs. Draco groaned quietly and traced Hermione's lower lips with his tongue. Hermione shivered slightly as his hands moved lower down her back

"Hermione! I have a surprise for you!" Came the sound of Alice's sing-song voice through the door. Before the pair of them even had time to break apart, the door was thrown open.

"Oh yeah, he's just your friend," Alice smiled. "Anyway, Happy Birthday." And she moved aside to reveal her 'present'. Two boys, standing with their mouths hanging open, emotions easily readible in their eyes.

Shock first, then came the anger, betrayal and hatred towards the boy Hermione had become so close to loving.

**Sorry there's been no **_**Truth or Dare **_**in this chapter or the previous one, but I can promise there is some in the next chapter. I think I will update a lot quicker now, I am finally in the summer holidays and being home alone all day gives me a lot more time to write. Love Jess xo**


	5. Birthday party

Draco was the first to move. He stood up, letting Hermione fall slightly onto her bed. He turned and in the blink of an eye, he disapparated, leaving Hermione all alone to explain herself.

"Uh uh. Oh no, you don't." Hermione jumped up and focused all her thoughts on Draco, twisted and appeared at his side moments later. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him around furiously.

"Hermione?" Draco said sheepishly.

"Why the hell did you leave me there like that?"

"Um, w-well," he stuttered. "I-I thought th-that, uh…"

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, silent as night.

"Sorry."

Two loud cracks and a, "What the hell is going on?" announced the arrival of Harry and Ron.

"Uh, nothing," Draco said hurriedly. "I… I have to go now." And he hurried up the driveway into his house.

Hermione made to follow him, but the big iron gates shut in front of her with a loud 'clang!'

With tears in her eyes, Hermione turned on the spot, ignoring her best friends' calls for explanation and apparated back into her bedroom. Ron and Harry appeared next to her just as Hermione sat back down on her bed.

"Hermione! What the f-" Ron bellowed.

"Ron!" Harry muttered under his breath. He sat down on the bed next to Hermione and put one hand on her shoulder. "'Mione, what… what is happening? I mean, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but, we're your best friends and we're worried about you. So please explain what just happened."

Hermione closed her eyes and whispered, "Sorry, I-I just can't explain right now. Maybe later? I need to clear my head."

Harry nodded and stood up to leave. "Close your mouth, Ron. You look like a fish," Harry told him on the way to the door.

A loud 'caw' interrupted Harry and Ron's departure and a big, black owl flew Hermione's desk.

Hermione jumped up immediately and ran to the owl. The bird screeched noisily and Hermione accidentally tore a bit of the letter in her haste to read it. Once she finally had it open, she read it, tears forming in her eyes.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry. I cannot see how this can work out in the future; the differences in our lives are too great. I now realize I have made a big mistake in letting this happen. Please forgive me._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco._

_P.S. Please do not reply to this owl as it would only cause me pain and regret._

At the last sentence, the tears in Hermione's eyes overflowed and Harry rushed to comfort her at once, Ron standing back awkwardly.

"Hermione, _please _tell us what is wrong. It may help?" he suggested.

Hermione looked out the window and wiped her face messily.

"Did- did he hurt you?" Harry asked cautiously.

Hermione turned back to him, wide-eyed and shook her head, "People- here. Have- put makeup-" was about as much as she could choke out, and she exited her bedroom leaving Harry and Ron looking at each other blankly.

…

Hermione put on a brave smile before venturing downstairs to greet her family.

She sat through dinner with her two best friends; one rubbing her should every now and then, the other still looking at her distrustfully.

She answered the repetitive questions about school, friends and boyfriends.

She blew out the candles on her cake and made a wish.

She opened all of her gifts, thanking her family gratefully.

She slumped on the couch with Ron and Harry and all of her cousins when they got bored of all the adult talk.

…

"Are you okay, Hermione? You seem much quieter than usual," Fralph asked her.

She nodded and faked a yawn. "I'm just tired, that's all."

With that, her cousins started discussing what they could do for the next hour and a bit. Hermione zoned out, not really caring what they did.

"We could play a game?" Paige suggested.

Anne agreed, "Yeah, a game would be great!"

"How about tag?" Caitlin asked. All of the kids above the age of ten shook their heads and mumbled under their breath.

"You could go outside and play with Bec and Vinnie." Paige told her.

"No way! I'm not going outside while all of you guys play something better than _tag!_" Bec complained.

"Twister!" Vinnie shouted stupidly.

"Vince, there's way too many of us to play _Twister_."

"Playstation!"

"What the hell is Playstation?" Ron muttered to Harry. Harry just laughed.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Danii asked. Everyone nodded. Hermione looked around, panicking. Harry squeezed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Emma, truth or dare?"

"Uh… dare."

"Go sit on auntie Ebony's lap and suck your thumb and act like a baby."

The fifteen year old stood up frowning and left the room.

The game continued like this for a while until it was Hermione's turn to be asked. She picked 'truth' and her cousins all talked among themselves to find something they could ask.

"Well last time she said 'no', so we can ask it again," Hermione heard Paige say.

"Okay," started Fralph, "Have you kissed a boy yet?"

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to keep back the tears, and nodded silently.

Ron looked at her sharply. "Have you gone any further than… before?" he whispered the last word.

Hermione shook her head and jumped up off the couch, and then ran to her bedroom, ignoring everyone's shouts of confusion.

She flung herself down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, letting all the tears pour out for the first time that day. _Why did he have to stop it?_

She didn't understand why. Well she did, but it was a flimsy excuse. She was so sure they could make it work, no matter how big the differences were. She didn't care what anyone said, as long as he was with her. But now he isn't. And she can't even send him a letter.

There was a knock on her door, and without waiting for an answer Harry came in.

Hermione looked up from her pillow and noticed that Ron wasn't there. "Where's Ron?"

Harry shook his head. "He wasn't sure whether or not to come. He doesn't want to upset you any more than you already are, and he's pretty angry so he thinks that if he tries to talk to you he'll say something he'll regret."

"Oh," was Hermione's response.

Harry sat down next to her cautiously and patted her back. "Look, Hermione. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"This is the end. He doesn't want to talk to me anymore," she sobbed. Hermione sat up and leant her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Who? Malfoy?" he asked sharply. Hermione nodded. "Hermione… what happened?"

Hermione looked up at him with her tear-streaked face and pleaded, "Just don't get mad, 'kay?"

Harry bit his lip. "I'll try."

Hermione told him everything that had happened. How Draco seemed to have changed and how polite he was, how much she cared for him and how much he had seemed to care for her. And then she showed him all the letters he had sent, and as he read the last one, his expression grew angry.

"He sent this? After all those other ones?"

Hermione nodded sadly.

"Bastard," Harry swore under his breath. He stood up and half-turned but Hermione caught his arm and yelled, "No! Don't!"

Harry looked at her in the eye and said, "This guy hurt you bad, Hermione. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

Hermione shook her head, "Please, Harry, don't. He'll get what's coming to him. But please don't go find him now," she pleaded. "Okay?"

"Fine," Harry said. "I'm so sorry all this had to happen on your birthday."

"Yeah, me too."

**Sorry there was so much dialogue in that. It just seemed to**** all fit and yeah lol. Review!!!**

**Adriana: Hope you liked all the names in that :P Your name wasn't in there 'cos you get a whole story, but you got your son's name hehe ily xox.**


	6. Hogwarts Express

**This is the second last chapter so I hope you enjoy it and the next one. It's set on September 1****st****.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I was as good as J.K. Rowling. But I'm not. No where near :(**

"Hello, Hermione, Harry… Ron." A dreamy voice interrupted the trio's search for an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The three of them turned around and greeted Luna Lovegood.

"Hey, Luna," chimed Ron and Harry. Hermione just smiled, she wasn't really in the mood.

They followed Luna to an almost-empty compartment (Neville was in there) and sat down, after stowing their luggage in the rack above their heads. Ginny arrived next and soon the group was discussing the common wizarding conversation, Quidditch. A short argument or two later, there was a large awkward silence, broken by Neville's poor attempt at conversation: "So… how was your summer?"

The silence continued. Hermione wondered why nobody had answered and lifted her gaze from the floor to find her friends staring at her.

"Holidays aren't such a good topic, Neville," Harry muttered quietly. But Hermione still heard it.

"Yeah… so… um, did you hear about the, uh, vampire in Hogsmeade?"

The following conversation was rather forced, observed Hermione as she resumed staring at the floor.

She hated being treated like an incapable child. It was as if they thought one wrong word could set her off into tears. _Yeah, sure the first few weeks were pretty hard, _thought Hermione, _but surely they realize that I'm not going to start sobbing hysterically if they discuss their summer?_

She sighed and wished that he'd never gone to the blasted swimming pool that day.

Without consent, her thoughts turned to _him_, yet again. Hermione couldn't help picturing his eyes, his smile, his chest, his _lips_. She was going crazy. He had gotten into her head and even though he had hurt her – badly - she couldn't banish that crazy yearning for him to come back and kiss her like nothing had ever come between them.

_As if that would ever happen._

Hermione closed her eyes and thought only of school and study, how much homework they would get this year. That shooed him out of her head. Suddenly, she felt someone lightly pat her hand. Her eyes flicked open. It was Luna. Hermione gave her a weak smile and blinked back the tears that were prickling her eyes. Luna may be a little strange but she _cared. _She was nice. That's why, Hermione assumed, that when she got up to go to the bathroom, Luna followed.

As soon as the compartment door was closed behind them, Luna asked her, "Who is it?"

"What?" Hermione looked at her, alarmed._ If it was that obvious to Luna, then how was she supposed to act around _him_?_

Luna stared at her and stated plainly, "Someone's upset you."

Hermione nodded and continued their journey to the bathroom. She stayed silent, and Luna didn't probe. Luna didn't mind if she answered or not, but she was there if Hermione needed her.

Then suddenly, Hermione did answer. She blurted out the whole dismal story, just as she had with Harry, except this time, there were no tears.

"And now you're angry," Luna noted.

"Well, not really," Hermione said. She was upset, and hurt. Then her tone changed, darkened. "Actually, I am. I am pissed. He got into my head with all of his romantic crap and then the coward bailed on me at the slightest sign of difficulty. He left me by myself because he couldn't face the embarrassment of being caught with a _mudblood_. He is a selfish, arrogant pig. Cowardly and…" The insults continued for quite a while and when Hermione decided she was finished, she blushed.

Luna smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

Hermione nodded, still a little embarrassed. "Sorry for taking all that out on you."

Luna shrugged nonchalantly. "Someone had to listen to it, and I can't see Malfoy doing it."

Hermione silently agreed and they both went back to the compartment with their friends.

…

The thestral-drawn carriage reached the front of the castle and the group climbed out. Hermione paused for a moment and took a deep breath. _I'm going to see him all year, I may as well get the first encounter over with._

It was as if the Gods knew what she was thinking. Almost as soon as she stepped into the Entrance Hall, she saw him. She looked into Malfoy's cold grey eyes for one second, before glancing away quickly. Her heart throbbed painfully and she balled her fists to try and control the anger that was building up in her chest.

"Oh look it's Potty and his pals," Hermione heard Malfoy sneer. Her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe that he was just acting as though nothing had happened at all. Couldn't he just leave them in peace?

Hermione blinked back her tears for her friends' sakes and looked back up at him defiantly, silently daring him to continue. Malfoy stared back, his cold gaze boring into her eyes, but Hermione didn't flinch.

"There's Scarface, the leader," he said cruelly, not taking his eyes off her, "then there's the two Weasels, trying to feel important, I'll bet." Many of the students passing through had stopped to watch the scene. They were all crowded around the edge of the room, leaving a circle in the middle where the two groups stood. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind Malfoy with their arms crossed over their chests, trying to look threatening. Malfoy ignored all the people standing around and turned to look at Luna and Neville, his lip curling. "Loony and the fat, brainless oaf, Longbottom. Does your boyfriend squash you when you're making out?" By now the room was silent and nearly everyone was frozen. Malfoy turned back to Hermione, glaring at her coldly. "And last of all - when I thought you could stoop no lower, Potter – there's the _Mudblood._"

**Sorry I've made Draco so mean, but I have to so the story works.**

**REVIEW :D Love Jess xo**


	7. Truth Or Dare?

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter. It's taken me a while to get it like this, and I still don't think it's completely right, but here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own any of the characters or settings I used in the story. (Except the swimming pool yay)**

Hermione's friends went crazy.

"How can you say that after-"

"You're a piece of _scum,_ Malfoy-"

"You arsehole-"

"Don't you dare-"

Hermione silenced all of them with a look and turned back to boy who was tearing her heart into pieces. The room was deathly quiet. It looked as though the whole school was crowded into the Entrance Hall watching the showdown between them. Hermione ignored all of them, she focused only on him. Inside she was crying. She was hurt and she felt unloved. But she didn't show any of that. On the outside she was as cold as ice - determined and angry. She surveyed him silently for a few moments, and then told him softly, "At least I'm not a coward."

Hermione just kept staring; she was the only one who saw the quick flash of pain in his eyes. She had finally found his heart, and she had stabbed it with the knife that he had used when he disapparated from her bedroom and then sent that last letter.

Malfoy swallowed and glanced around the room nervously.

"So I was right," Hermione said, nodding slowly. "It was just because of your reputation."

"Hermione…" he whispered, pleading.

Crabbe and Goyle stood behind Malfoy, looking baffled. They weren't following anything. Crabbe nudged Malfoy in the side, but got no response. Malfoy just looked at Hermione.

"Please…"

Hermione flicked her hair back and pursed her lips. "You are an absolute coward, that's all you are. Yeah, go ahead, call me a mudblood but at least I stay true to myself. I don't act one way then turn around and do the complete opposite. And I don't run away from something I know is right because it might be _embarrassing_."

By now, their friends had melted back into the crowd, and only Hermione and Malfoy stood in the centre, staring each other in the eyes, Hermione defiant, and Malfoy pleading.

"Hermione, I told you-"

"That we're too different? That that is the reason it wouldn't work? How would you even know, Malfoy," she spat his name out, "when you've never even tried?"

Draco flinched at the sound of Hermione calling him by his surname, and he cast his eyes down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I'd bloody well hope so. You don't even know how much you hurt me do you? I trusted you." Hermione finally hit a nerve. Draco looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. Hermione gazed right back and told him what she had been keeping in all summer. "You were so kind and caring; I thought that you had changed. Was any of that stuff you said even the truth? Or was it all just a lie?"

Draco pleaded desperately, "No, Hermione, I-"

But Hermione was finally venting all of her anger and she wasn't going to stop there. "Did you even feel anything for me? At all? Or are you just a scared bloody liar?"

"I did, Hermione, I swear. And I still do, I-"

"Prove it."

Draco looked at her sadly. He seemed to want to make amends but Hermione wasn't completely sure, mainly because he kept looking nervously at the people standing around them. But he must have thought her to be more important than his reputation and popularity, because he then asked, "How?"

Hermione smiled for the first time since entering the school and spoke three words. Three words that only Draco knew the full meaning of, and left almost everybody else in utter confusion as to what they were talking about. The three words that had started the whole thing between them.

"Truth or Dare?"

Draco grinned, but it was only a quick one. He didn't show it, but he was terrified. Partly to do with what Hermione would ask or make him do, and partly because he was still worried about what everyone else would think. He took a deep breath and replied, "Dare," praying to God that he wouldn't regret it.

"Kiss me," Hermione dared. She said it quietly, so that no one but Draco could hear. "Kiss me like you did in the pool, like you did at your house when we were home alone, like you did on my birthday. Right here," she finished.

Draco froze and looked pointedly at all the people standing around them, but Hermione didn't get rid of that daring look on her face. He sucked in his cheeks and then exhaled loudly. The room was still silent, everybody wanted to know what Hermione dared him to do and they were all waiting for him to do it. Draco looked up at the ceiling, maybe hoping it might tell him what to do, and when he moved his eyes back down to Hermione, they were full of some strong emotion. But Hermione couldn't tell what emotion it was, because at that moment, he grasped her face firmly in his hands and pulled her towards him. Draco kissed her passionately, right there, in front of the whole school.

"Why is everyone standing out-" Professor McGonagall bustled into the room and, once she witnessed the scene that was unfolding in front of her, stood unmoving, just like everyone else. "Oh my."

Hermione broke the kiss off, out of breath, and looked deep into those grey eyes she hadn't stopped picturing all summer. Draco stared back warmly, finally ignoring everyone else in the room, even though they had all started muttering to each other. Hermione caught bits of sentences flying around like:

"Holy dragon sh-"

"- really just do that?"

"Malfoy and _Granger_?"

Draco grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him, whispering, "Truth or Dare?"

Hermione smiled widely and responded, "Truth."

Draco put his mouth right next to Hermione's ear. Hermione shivered.

"How exactly do you feel about me?"

Hermione pulled back and said, "Huh?

Draco reworded his question. "How strong are your feelings for me?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed. She didn't want to tell him how strongly she felt about him, not yet. What if he didn't feel the same?

"I rea- I really- I- is that spell still working?" She asked accusingly.

Draco nodded smugly. "You can't undo it."

Hermione huffed dramatically.

"Hermione, it's called Truth or Dare for a reason. You're meant to tell the truth."

Hermione closed her eyes. _Well, seeing as there's no way out of it- _"I love you," she breathed.

"Pardon me?" Draco asked.

"I love you," She whispered a little louder.

"Sorry, I still can't hear you," he teased playfully.

Hermione sighed. She had made him kiss her in front of everyone, it was only fair that she had to yell out her feelings to the whole world.

The rest of the teachers walked in just at the moment that Hermione opened her mouth and shouted, "I love you, Draco Malfoy!"

The room went silent once more, everyone in shock from Hermione's outburst, except Dumbledore, who gave one small chortle and said, "Ah, young love. Is it not thrilling?"

Hermione's face turned bright red, and she turned to the floor, grimacing. Draco lifted her chin up and said, "I love you, too, Hermione Granger," and then he kissed her again, softly, before grabbing her hand and leading her - and everyone else - into the Great Hall for the feast.

_The End :)_

**Thanks heaps for reading the story and for reviewing all of the chapters. Your support has been great and very much appreciated. I hope you liked the ending. xo **


	8. AN number 2

**Sorry! I hate A/Ns too! But this is important :)**

**OK SO I KNOW THE POLL IS NOT WORKING FOR SOME ANNOYING REASON. Please just leave your vote in a review like most of you already have, and I'll just count them up myself. So far, I think the Christmas Ball is winning ;)**

I know I said I wasn't going to write a sequel, but a reader (Faith Crain) suggested that I write a one-shot sequel of an important event in Hermione/Draco's lives.

I've thought about a few and I've decided that you guys can pick what you like best. I'll describe them on here first though :)

Wedding – Self explanatory. Draco and Hermione get married a few years later. Fluffy one-shot.

Birth of their first child – Self explanatory again. Hermione gets pregnant and has her baby with Draco. Bear in mind that I'm not very good at writing pregnancy scenes. The only one I've ever written I cheated on and wrote that the girl had a Caesarean.

A random moment 10 years later – Hermione and Draco have a few kids and the moment may be Christmas, Easter, a Birthday, whatever. Hermione and Draco spend some time with the kids and family and friends, and then spend some time with each other. More fluff.

Christmas Ball – For their last year at Hogwarts, the students decide to have a Christmas Ball.

Okay so this one would be more fun, but maybe not so happy. There's a school reunion years later, in which we find out that Draco and Hermione broke up after school for reasons unknown at this point. Hermione still holds some resentment, but Draco manages to talk her round and they give their relationship a fresh start. The only thing about this one is that it may or may not lead to a whole sequel which I would be happy to write, but not until I finish one of my other stories. That could take a few months.

Anyway, it's your choice. Personally, I like the last one. But remember that if you choose it you probably won't get the story for a few months.

One more thing! I just made a freeweb. The link to it is on my profile. It has a few pictures of the top Hermione receives for her birthday in chapter 3. You can come on to look or just say hi or whatever. Please check it out!

Sorry again for the humongous A/N. Love Jess xo


End file.
